gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mitch Baker
American |affiliations = Vice City Bikers Tommy Vercetti Kent Paul Love Fist |vehicles = Angel |businesses = The Greasy Chopper |voice = Lee Majors }} "Big" Mitch Baker is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Baker is a war veteran, as well the leader of the Vice City Bikers. Background Baker is a Vietnam veteran, and apparently earned a Purple Heart while killing a village full of Viet Cong. He believes that Vice City's police mistreat veterans (or at least, disaffected and violent ones such as himself), which has consequently led to innumerable clashes and 13 (presumably brief) stints in jail. He runs a local biker gang from The Greasy Chopper bar and is extremely loyal to his "family". Events of GTA Vice City Love Fist Tommy Vercetti has to earn Baker's respect before he can get the gang to provide security for a Love Fist concert. This is because when Kent Paul, the manager of Love Fist tried, as Mitch tells it, "He went out of the window in nothing but his limey birthday suit" - this arrangement may be a parallel to the disastrous Rolling Stones concert at Altamont Speedway in 1969. Missions for Tommy Tommy starts working for Mitch. Firstly, Mitch tells Tommy that he needs to prove himself in a bike race, in which Tommy won. Mitch later reveals that he knows Tommy's history and tells him to cause chaos in the streets, "to show who's the boss". Last Mission and Love Fist's Show Finally, Mitch asks Tommy to re-take his bike, an Angel, from the Sharks, who stole it. Tommy succeeded in retaking the bike, and Mitch agrees to provide security for the Love Fist show. After the show, Mitch calls Tommy, saying that he enjoyed the show, and finally, saying Tommy to take care himself. Mitch also calls into the V-Rock radio station, complaining to host Lazlow that the station plays "girls' music". Personality Mitch Baker has a tough, assertive and occasionally aggressive personality and attitude; however, after a few missions for Mitch, the player learns that he has become somewhat sedentary, doing not much except "messing around" in the Greasy Chopper with his club mates, arm wrestling and playing pool and pinball games. That said, he's apparently prepared to spring into action if he deems it necessary—when his bike is stolen by a local street gang, he says, "Me and the boys were going to go down there and teach them a lesson, but then I got to thinking..." VCBI Crime Tree Record Mission Appearances ;GTA Vice City : *Alloy Wheels of Steel (Boss) *Messing with the Man (Boss) *Hog Tied (Boss) *Publicity Tour (Post-mission phone call) Gallery MitchBaker-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Mitch Baker AlloyWheelsofSteel-GTAVC.png|Mitch's first meeting with Tommy. MessingwiththeMan-GTAVC.jpg|Mitch ordering to Tommy to cause chaos in the city. MitchBaker-GTAVC2.jpg|Screenshot of Mitch with Tommy. Navigation ar:ميتش بيكر de:Mitch Baker es:Mitch Baker ru:Митч Бейкер pl:Mitch Baker pt:Mitch Baker Baker, Mitch Baker, Mitch Category:Mission givers Baker, Mitch Baker, Mitch Category:Bikers Category:Military personnel